Blood Stained Lotus
by Spirit0106
Summary: " Oh Ren, I think you've forgotten who the blood son is."
1. Chapter 1

A clear and silent night, without a noise other than the slow steady pacing of the people around me, or rather the ones I was hunting.

I could hear a footsteps coming from below and I stealthily followed the guard to his destination from above him. That was until we came to a room protected by two armed guards and the one I was following entered.

I crouched low, and took a calming breath as I reached in my sleeves and below the two guards at the door began speaking.

" Hey man, ever wonder why we're here ? "

I let the finish their conversation before I struck.

Two quick kills followed my attack, one pierced through heart and the other, a clean blow to the head.

I retrieved my knives from the bodies of the two dead guards and placed them back into my sleeves.

I turned my attention to the door which I opened and closed behind me.

* * *

><p>Several lifeless bodies lay around me, some not moving at all, and some still twitching but otherwise dead.<p>

Some blood had stained my outfit but it was nothing a quick wash couldn't fix.

Then my phone rang.

" I don't think this is a good time for-"

I listened as the person on the other line spoke.

" Understood.. " I hung up the phone and sighed at the news.

I opened my phone and sighed before dialing a phone number.

" Yo Volt, it's been a while. Yeah yeah, I know the PMC business is doing you fine, but turns out Ozpin needs some help. Yeah, ok. Bye."

I sighed again as I hung and put my phone away. I stepped the dead bodies of the would be assassins that I had just killed and exited their warehouse hideout.

" Things are about to get interesting. Wonder how the little one is doing."

* * *

><p>" Jeez Silver, I wonder you got us into now." Volt said in annoyance as he tossed his phone aside and scratched the back of his head.<p>

He opened a scroll and canceled any request for a job that he had. He then sent a chain message to two other people before closing his.

" Man, talk about a shitty reunion."

* * *

><p>Virgil opened his scroll and read through his message as a bartender slid him a drink from behind the bar. He drank silently as he smirked at the message, before closing the scroll.<p>

" Well, this is something."

Virgil paid for his drink and as he got up, another bar patron bumped in him. The drinker, turned to Virgil and shoved him.

" Watch it ! "

Virgil took one step forward, before giving the man one quick uppercut, enough to send him off his feet and into another table, shattering it on impact. He then placed more money at the bar, already knowing things were about to get lively.

" I truly do hate needless fights but, this one I can't avoid sadly."

He was right, as several other patrons cracked bottles and charged at him.

* * *

><p>I took a calming breath as I casually took a brisk walk through the cool night as I stopped in a park to gaze at the shattered moon of Remnant.<p>

I heard a faint sound of rustling as I caught an arrow that was intended for me. I slowly gazed at a nearby tree, seeing several men, draped in dark clothing.

I tossed the arrow aside as I turned to face my attackers.

" This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks to jack fangs , SunwukongMogar , and lioncousin for allowing me to use their OC's for this story.**

**Sorry it took so long and the chapter isn't like my usual, it's just a quick intro, stay tuned and stay awesome dudes.**


	2. Chapter 2

" Wake up lazy butt !"

As usual, Nora the hyper-active alarm clock was up and about.

Ren sighed in defeat as he slowly rose up and sighed. Nora, his childhood best friend was up and about, talking the day away as Ren struggled just to get through the day.

From morning prep such as hygiene.

From breakfast.

Even to the lockeroom, all for the sake of the tight-knit bond that they shared, even if they weren't together-together.

Ren grabbed StormFlower from his locker as they retracted into sleeves as he closed his locker. Just as he did, Nora made the suggestion of using sloth noises to communicate.

" Nora..."

" Yes Ren ? "

" I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.."

Nora trailed off as in deep thought before exclaiming happily, " That why it's PERFECT ! No one will suspect we're working together ! "

Ren simply sighed at his friends antics as he and her made their way to the Beacon cliffs.

* * *

><p>After the formation of teams, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora wasted no time getting used to each other.<p>

As that happened, in his office Ozpin was discussing with Silver.

With him Virgil, who was wearing a plain blue shirt with a white hoodie that has black accents and was partly opened, white jeans, and black shoes. He had slightly long blue hair for a male along with yellow eyes.

" Volt is in Mistral right now but he'll be here soon enough. Isaac didn't answer his phone but he usually gets back to someone within a few days, so we'll see what happens."

Ozpin nodded in understanding as he took his seat, Silver and Virgil sat across from him.

" So apparently, you need us to teach here as a cover, is that it ? " Silver questioned Ozpin who nodded. He poured three cups of coffee and set them down in front of everyone.

" Well Ozpin, I normally stay away from confrontations like this but if it involves Beacon, I'm obligated to join." Virgil finished the last of his coffee and gently returned it to Ozpin.

" Well, that's a breath of relief, the last thing this world needs is another terrible war. I'd like you both to begin teaching our students and in turn you'll both be compensated, also Spirit, it seems that there is someone here you'd be interested in seeing."

" Who might that be ? "

" You'll find out."

* * *

><p>Virgil and I entered the classroom I was assigned and we walked to the front while holding how own conversation.<p>

" This brings back memories."

"Yeah, it does, like the time Port had Volt fight a an Ursa and he ended up throwing it through the wall."

Virgil and I both laughed as we turned to look at our new "students". I took a quick look around and shook my head.

" So many first years, you can take this class, I'll take the next one."

" No problem, I'll call you then."

I nodded at Virgil before giving the fresh faces a last look over before leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>As promised, I returned and traded places with Virgil.<p>

" Last group was fine, it's your turn now."

" No problem, take a break and get in contact with Isaac."

" Alright."

As Virgil left, I looked around at the faces of the students in front of me. Ozpin said that there was someone I would be interested in...seeing.

" Well, this is a surprise..."

One that I couldn't help but laugh slightly at.

In the group of students that were spread out among the seats and rows, was a familiar pair of magenta eyes that belonged to our family.

Lie Ren, my younger brother and his hyper-active friend, Nora Valkyrie.

* * *

><p>Of all the people Ren expected to be here, his elder brother was the last person he expected. Nora saw the unease on her friends face and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.<p>

A bead of sweat dropped from the side of Ren's cheek as Silver walked by and stopped in front of him, ending the speech he was giving, that Ren didn't and couldn't hear.

" - also remember, there are no stupid question," Silver looked at Ren and Nora, mainly Nora, " only stupid people asking them."

" With that said, let's begin todays lesson."

Silver gave Ren one final look before smirking at him. Ren could feel his heart stop slightly at the gesture as Silver turned away and walked towards the board of the classroom.

" Today's lesson, revolves around Aura Manipulation and ways that you can apply it in, out of, and before combat."

* * *

><p>As soon as class was over, Ren wasted no time getting out of class before everyone else.<p>

Nora and the rest their friends quickly trailed after them, wanting to know what was happening.

" Ren's going through a thing right now..."

" Like what Nora ? We're friends, we want to help." Ruby said with concern and Nora shook her head nervously.

" Silver, that's Ren's older brother."

Everyone gasped in surprise but they began to put the pieces together, both Silver and Ren's eyes were identical to each other.

" What's wrong with that ? " Jaune questioned curiously.

" Little Ren, didn't want to follow the family tradition." A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Silver leaning against the wall behind them.

They all moved back slightly, they didn't even hearing him leave the classroom.

" And I can blame the little Valkyrie for that." Silver said, an undertone of dislike was present.

" Ren didn't want a any part of it ! " Nora said in anger, stomping her foot loudly. Silver chuckled slightly while shaking his head. Silver took a step forward, everyone but Nora taking a step back.

" Still as rebellious as always." Silver said as he looked down at Nora, his eyes appearing to glow slightly as Nora began to sweat lightly as Silver reached for her shoulder but someone stopped him.

Ren was gripping Silver's wrist and staring him down, " This..has nothing to do with them.."

Silver turned his attention to his brother as Ren released his wrist. He reached out a hand for Ren's shoulder, who tried to move back but didn't whether out of fear or bravery.

" I think you've forgotten who the blood son is, Ren. You know, mom and dad asked me to find you actually, this is just a happy coincidence." Silver said, his mood changing from slightly murderous to calm and happy as he moved his hand from Ren's shoulder to his head.

Ren didn't look to calm as he looked downwards, avoiding Silver's gaze as he leaned closed, crouched so they were even, and whispered something only Ren could hear. Ren looked as if he'd just seen a ghost as Silver patted his head and spoke normally.

" You don't have to worry about becoming a huntsman, just come back home and leave all this behind. Nora was always a bad influence, only reason I went to Beacon was-"

" Silver, why you gotta bully your little brother ? " Another voice said. Ren snapped back to reality as he lurched back and slapped Silver's hand away from him.

" I know you ! You're Virgil Aotaka, the best student Sanctum ever trained ! " Pyrrha said in excitement as she gave a curt and nervous bow, catching Team RWBY and JNPR off guard even more.

" You're my idol..." Pyrrha added nervously. Silver looked at Virgil who laughed happily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Well I'm the current Mistral Regional Champion with four consecutive wins in a row. You don't have to bow, I'm a person just like you. " Virgil said politely as Pyrrha raised herself excitedly.

" But you inspired me to becoming a Huntress."

" Well I must have did something right, just remember there's more to being a Huntress than just killing Grimm. Remember, there are people that aren't in danger but might need help even more. Always give back."

Pyrrha nodded intently at his suggestions, as Silver whispered something to Virgil who nodded in understanding.

" Well it was nice meeting you Pyrrha but Silver and I need to go deal with a few things."

With that Virgil waved the group goodbye as he left with Silver.

Ren wasted no time slumping against the wall as he clutched his chest, the encounter taking all of his will power to not give into his brother. Nora sat down next to him and brought him into a comforting hug.

" It's ok Ren, it's ok."

" What happened ? " Ruby asked.

Nora shook her head as she looked at Ruby before turning her attention to her troubled friend, " It's alright Ren, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

" Man you are the worst kind of brother." Virgil said as he downed the rest of his coffee.

" Coming from the guy that used to steal-"

" For a good reason. We were poor growing up." Virgil said in his defense. I rolled my eyes at him and drank the last of my coffee.

" Yeah yeah I know. Anyway, Volt and Isaac should be here in a while. Until then, what have you been up to ? " I asked Virgil, who shrugged slightly.

" Not much, just helping out my mother and siblings in their new place."

" Well you did always want to give them a home."

Virgil shrugged slightly as we got up from our table in the cafeteria. " What about you ? What have you been up to ? "

" Well after Beacon, I went back home for a bit before going off on my own for a while. I was in Atlas when Ozpin called me, so it took me a while to get back here." I informed Virgil who looked at me curiously.

" If you were in Atlas, why didn't you stop by ? Wouldn't have been nice to see one of the team again."

" I remember telling you all that I'm going to avoid you all if I had a choice."

" And that is what made you a bad leader." Virgil said, poking fun at our history together.

" Very funny."

As we left the cafeteria and turned the corner, I changed the topic.

" The White Fang is getting bolder, and if Ozpin thinks this can lead to a war, then this is going to get interesting."

Virgil sighed in defeat as I spoke. Even though he was one of the most skilled people I knew, he disliked meaningless violence, so a war that could be avoided was high on his list.

" I believe there's someone else behind this, but who is the question. We'll wait until Volt and Isaac get here or until The White Fang make another move."

* * *

><p>It was that time of day again for Teams JNPR and RWBY to attend Silver's class.<p>

" Ren, if you want we can skip class today." Nora offered to Ren who shook his head.

" I'll be fine...I'll be fine." Ren said som berly as they entered the class to see Virgil in the classroom, sitting on his desk casually.

" Where's Silver ? "

" Right behind you all." Silver said suddenly, startling both teams as they realized they were the only ones there.

" W-Where did-"

" Where did the other students go ? This couldn't keep up with the lessons so they all bailed." Silver said with a slight chuckle at the end as he walked passed everyone to the center of the classroom.

" Today's lesson revolves around using your aura solely in combat. So hand over all you're weapons and place them over there." Silver said as he pointed to a corner. Everyone nervously complied, except for Yang who firmly crossed her arms.

" I don't tr-"

Yang didn't get to finish as Silver was already behind her as she fell unconscious but caught by the back her by Silver, who shook his head before dropping her.

" Anyone else want to refuse ? " Silver asked in annoyance and no one else rejected the question. " Good."

" Who are the team leaders ? " Silver questioned as he stepped over Yang's unconscious form as Jaune and Ruby nervously raised their hands.

" Alright, first is you blondie."

Jaune took a frightened breathe as the others stepped to the sides.

* * *

><p>The battle was over before it began as Jaune raised his fist nervously.<p>

Silver simply shook his head before clearing the distance between them in the blink of an eye as he struck Jaune at the base of his neck like he did Yang, knocking him unconscious as he fell to ground in a heap.

" I was expecting him to use his semblance...Well then, next." Silver said as he toseed Jaune aside.

Ruby nervously stepped into the center but Virgil walked there instead.

" Well, defend yourself." Virgil said to Ruby who crouched low and shot out like a bullet towards Virgil who easily side-stepped her but Ruby rebounded right back trying to hit Virgil who had no issue dodging her speed.

" Well that's impressive. I'll say you passed."

Virgil stood dead-center in Ruby's path as he spoke, catching Ruby off-guard as she tried to stop but failed and crashed into the back wall, completely of her own fault.

" Next, oh looks like we're running low on time." Virgil said as he noticed the clock on the wall. The others breathed a sigh of relief until Silver stopped them.

" Hold up, I wanna see if you still remember what father and I taught you, Ren."

Nora placed her around Ren's as he squeezed slightly. " Remember what ? "

" Come over and find out Ren."

* * *

><p>Ren nervously stepped in front Silver, who had his hands in his pockets as they circled each other, but Nora was the most scared out of her and Ren.<p>

" Come on little brother, I know you remember what I taught you. Let's see if you can still pull off the Shadow Step."

Silver stopped walking as Ren stared at him before slowly circling him, after-images trailing him and leading him. They weren't perfect, they faded in and out of existence as Ren began to sweat lightly, more than likely out of fear until they completely vanished into a wisp that disappeared.

" Close enough...Close enough." Silver said as he began to walk again, perfect after-images, were created with every step. It was plain as day who was the more skilled of the two.

Silver suddenly appeared behind Ren as the after-images vanished as Silver put his hand on Ren's shoulder.

" Sloppy baby brother, really sloppy."

Ren took a frightened swallow of air but instead of being knocked unconscious like he expected Silver leaned towards and spoke softly.

" When you're done playing pretend, mom, dad, sis, and I will be glad to see you finish your training. This Nora, is just a distraction, a phase, and like a cold, it'll pass you'll forget all about her. We're all waiting for you back home, Ren. "

Silver looked at Virgil, who sighed before turning to the other students. " Class is over. You can gather your friends and leave."

They all complied and as everyone worked to evenly distribute the weight of Ruby, Jaune and Yang, Ren didn't move, only look down, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Nora ended up dropping Jaune, who gave a weak "ow" in response but Nora was already moving towards Ren with an out-stretched hand.

Ren turned away from Nora, something he rarely, if ever did before uttering something under his breath.

" What Ren ? "

" I...I need to be alone..."

True to his words, Ren left the classroom without another word.

Nora however, was the exact opposite, " What did you do to him... WHAT DID YOU DO !? "

Silver simply shook his head at Nora's outburst even as she reached out to grab him. His eyes glowed slightly before Nora began to tremble.

" Nora..."

She couldn't hear Pyrrha because she was somewhere else.

Fear, complete unrestrained dread seeped through Nora's entire being, even as a consuming darkness began consuming her focus, she could still feel one emotion.

Fear.

She fell to her hands and knees as everything to returned normal, feeling her sense return to her, but not the same as Silver crouched next to her.

" I'll give you points for effort. Be glad I have importan-"

Silver stopped, or rather he stopped as a palm infused aura strike sent him sailing into a nearby wall, shocking everyone as to who did it but the answer was as obvious as the eyes they shared.

Ren, having returned crouched next to Nora and brought her into a tight hug, " Are you alright ? "

" I-I'm fine Ren, when did you..."

" I forgot StormFlower so I came to get them back but I saw what was happening." Ren explained as he helped Nora up and moved her away from what was about to happen.

Silver, who already recovered, was testing his arm because of the impact, looked as though he wasn't even harmed.

" I love you little brother, but...You're starting to annoy me..."

Silver's eyes changed from a familiar magenta to a menacing light blue, almost electric.

" Oh crap..." Virgil as he stepped in front of the other, his hands on his pockets, almost as if he knew what was going to happen.

Silver's palms began to spark electricity it trailed around him more violently. His hair began to rise up changed black like Ren's to silver like his namesake.

" You know, I actually haven't done this in a looong time, since Virgil and I first met. You should know better than to hit your older brother."

Ren took a calming breath as he entered a martial arts stance.

" I don't care who, but no one harms Nora.."


	4. Chapter 4

Despite not backing down, Ren was never able to beat his older brother, and that stood true even now.

Silver, having become lightning incarnate, possessed speeds that put his already natural agility and speed to shame. He instantly appeared in front of Ren, sidestepped a palm strike before disappearing with a crackle of lightning and appearing behind Ren.

Ren fell unconscious after Silver struck him at the base of his neck like the others only this time when he caught him, he looked like he actually cared. His hair changed along with his eyes as the lightning faded away.

" He got me.." Silver said as hoisted his younger brother onto his shoulder.

" The eyes ? " Virgil asked Silver who nodded in defeat.

" What ? " Jaune asked in confusion.

" Our families eyes have our unique abilities but one common one is a form of hypnosis. All you have to do is make eye contact, and then it's normally over. Ren made eye contact, but his is still unrefined but it's enough to throw me off for a second."

With that explanation, Silver carried Ren out of the classroom, leaving Virgil with the rest of the others.

" Is he always like that ? " Weiss questioned nervously.

" Class is dismissed, you might want to check on your," Virgil pointed at Nora, or more exactly the shaking curled up girl who was her . " Last time I remember Silver doing that, the person killed themselves."

Everyone took a frightened breath as they all moved to comfort Nora.

" Oh and that lightning thing is really taxing on him, he might not show it but he's probably winded right now."

* * *

><p>Volt disembarked the airship and reached into his pocket for his phone, only to feel it was gone. He sighed in annoyance without needing to know who did it.<p>

" Long time no see, Silver."

He heard a familiar laugh as Silver walked from behind him, and tossed his phone to him.

" Same biker jacket and boots I see." Silver remarked, sarcasm clear in his voice.

" Same annoying Silver."

" Right back at you. If you're here then that means Isaac isn't to far behind. When he gets here, tell him to go see either Virgil or Ozpin, I need to head into Vale to deal with a few things."

" Roger that."

* * *

><p>" Ren, just how powerful is Silver's team ? " Jaune asked Ren, who put an icepack on the back of his while Pyrrha set a cup of tea next to Nora bed while she slept

" They're on a different level than us. Silver, our sister and I are from a family of assassins and-"

" Wait you're an assassin ?! " Jaune as in shock as Ren sighed in annoyance, his headache becoming worse, " Sorry..."

" It's fine. Yes and no. My whole family and our lineage are trained as assassins. I didn't want any part but luckily I met Nora and she helped me leave. I haven't seen any of them until Silver."

" So that's what she meant." Pyrrha said suddenly, having been listening patiently.

" Yeah, Nora was the first friend that I've had, but my father and Silver didn't believe she an...appropriate friend for me an assassin in training to have. After I left home, Nora and her family let me stay with them while we went to school. I owe almost everything to her kindness."

" What was it like growing up ? " Pyrrha questioned as she sat down at the foot of Nora's bed.

" In short...Intense. I'll leave it at that. I'm more concerned for Nora at the moment."

" Oh right.." Jaune said as he stepped aside so Ren could take Pyrrha's spot at the foot of the sleeping Nora's bed.

" Is she going to be ok ? " Pyrrha asked with concern as Jaune nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Ren sighed as he removed the ice-pack from the base of his sore neck before speaking, " It's hard to say. Silver's eyes are on a whole different tier than mine. Nora's sound asleep now but my brother hadn't intended to do real harm, if he did Nora wouldn't be here now."

* * *

><p>Roman Torchwick, a name I was somewhat familiar with, reason being that I had been hired several times to actually assassinate him but he was pretty skilled at avoiding get killed, the annoying bastard.<p>

With the information I needed, having taken all day to actually find someone who knew about what was happening, I snapped the neck of a the dealer that I finished interrogating before dumping his body into a nearby dumpster.

The night gave a way to a shattered moon and a peaceful and blissful silence, until I heard a loud explosion in the distance, black smoke rising up from the area of the docks.

" Well that's makes things more complicated."

I wasted no time scaling onto the top of a building to get a vantage point as several more explosions were sounded, black smoke rising high.

I heard the sound of footsteps on the roofs behind me and as I turned my head, to see a familiar pair of lightning colored eyes and icy white hair jump past me to the building across.

" Long time no see, Silver."

I sighed as Isaac dusted himself off. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket opened down the middle, a pair of blue cargo pants, blue shirts and was wearing a light but effective white and blue chest piece.

" They're on their way aren't they..."

" Yeah. I got here about an hour ago and they filled me in on what happened and what was going on. We came out to investigate tonight when we heard the explosions, so I went of to go find you. "

I shook my head as Isaac and I headed towards the docks via rooftops and we arrived just in time as Virgil and Volt appeared next to us.

Below us, Roman Torchwick was looming over a monkey tailed faunus, aiming his cane dead at him.

" YO ! " Volt called out, getting Roman's attention, distracting him enough for the monkey Faunus to escape. Volt cracked his knuckles and winded up his arm to loosen up as airships arrived, deploying White Fang grunts armed with swords and guns while a trio of airships hovered above Roman, armed with mounted guns.

" Been a while since we fought together." I said to the guys who all chuckled and nodded in response.

" Well might as well get to work. Isaac, the air-ships are-"

" HEY ! " A voice yelled next to us. I looked at another roof of a warehouse to see Ruby along with some weird-looking girl.

" Well Red, isn't it past your bed." Roman mocked as he quickly shot at Ruby, but I cleared the distance fast, using my aura to get next to Ruby save her from the blow.

" Stay put ! Isaac airships ! Volt and Virgil, you deal with the troops, I'll deal with Torchwick."

Isaac took several steps back before taking a sprinting start and leaping on the nose of one airship as it tried to shake him off as it crashed into another airship.

Volt and Virgil wasted no time jumping headlong into the fray against the White Fang troops while I put Ruby to sleep using my Lotus Eyes and handed her off the other girl before jumping down and striking one White Fang grunt in the throat and took his sword as found Roman.

I closed the distance between us and sparks flew as his cane clashed with the borrowed blade.

" You people are a bunch of pest ! "

" Do me a favor and die Torchwick."


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil sent his semblance through his daggers, giving them enhanced cutting edge caused by the electricity he sent into them. He quickly began to quickly cut through any troops that got the idea to take him on.

Volt put his arm up to block a sword slash that broke the blade in half when it made contact with his arm. The attacker looked at the broken blade in fear before Volt grabbed him by the neck. " You know, its people like you that give us Faunus a bad name."

Volt threw him into another group of soldiers before cracking his knuckles again.

Isaac was bringing down the last airship that crashed into the water before he jumped off and landed next to a shocked Ruby.

" Whoa... What are you guys ? "

" Just another graduated Team from Beacon." Isaac pointed down at his comrades as they began mopping up the last bits of White Fang troops. Mainly he motioned to Silver who was casually beating Roman back. " And that one's our leader. Or used to be."

Ruby's eyes shifted from Isaac to Silver who flipped through the air and brought his foot down on Roman's head before following up by grabbing Roman by his face and hurling him into a nearby shipping crate that toppled over from the force of impact.

" How strong is he ? "

" No idea. He never really went all out since I've known him, doubt he'd start now."

Silver grabbed the unconscious and bloodied Torchwick by his neck before tossing him aside. The sight demoralized any remaining troops which fled in different directions, some even hopping into the water and swimming away.

" Done and done."

" Holy crap ! Did you see that ?! " Sun said suddenly as from his spot on a nearby roof, setting an injured Blake down gently.

" Silver always did take this to an extreme when he fought, that's why Virgil is the only person that could have a chance of matching him."

Isaac ended while scratching his head before sighing, as if remembering an unpleasant memory.

Silver looked up towards the others as he tossed the borrowed blade aside. Despite having won the battle, Roman was no push-over and Silver had the marks to show it.

The most obvious wound being a noticeable scar running down his right eye, slightly dripping from the blood. The rest of Team SVVR regrouped with Silver along with Blake, Sun, Ruby and the now missing Penny.

" Silver behind you ! " Sun called and pointed at Roman who got and lunged at him. Silver shook his head and flawlessly evaded Roman clumsy strike with his cane.

Another and another evade gave Silver a perfect opening. He caught Roman's cane and quickly struck him in the chest with an aura infused palm-strike, the force sending Roman sailing back of the docks and into the sea below.

Silver sighed in annoyance before cracking a knot in his neck, the sound un-nerving everyone but Team SVVR.

" I think I overdid it but that's done. How are you all ? "

Sun looked at the tip of his tail to see that part of it was slightly burnt. Blake had a moderate laceration through her leg, probably from a stray blade or Roman.

Sun picked Blake up carefully, being mindful of her leg as Silver began to leave. " Where are you going ? " Sun asked curiously to Silver who gave him a bland look before answering.

" To sleep, it's been a very long night."

* * *

><p>" You can't do that ! " Nora protested heavily as Ren lowered his eyes to avoid Silver's gaze.<p>

He had been in contact with their parents, who were adamant on Ren returning home along with Silver after he had finished his business with Ozpin. The news was more difficult for Nora than anyone else, even Ren.

Jaune and Pyrrha both wanted to say something but Silver intimidated them both. Yang however, was the only other one besides Nora who was vocal at the decision.

" Don't you care at all about your brother ?! Give him a choice, you can't just force him to go back against his will ! "

Yang stood next to Nora, forming a wall between Ren and Silver, who's annoyance at them was growing thicker with every passing moment to the point where his aura changed from a calm shade of magenta to a violent and murderous black.

The sight of such dark aura was enough to make the others back away in fear. Nora and Ren were likewise affected by the sight but they held their ground firm, despite obvious terror appearing across their faces.

Silver's eyes changed to dark, and hateful red as he stared at Yang. Nora quickly closed her eyes, but Yang wasn't fast enough as she fell under Silver's gaze. Her knees buckled before she curled up and began, gripping her head. Ruby wanted to quickly help her sister but presence of Silver's aura was almost suffocating her, and all she could do was watch helplessly as her sister suffered.

" M-Make it stop..." Yang said in a frightened voice that sounded like it was coming from distant place inside of her. What was happening in her head was worse than what the other's could have thought about.

" Silver STOP ! "

The shout belonged to Ren, who's aura was also manifesting outwards, creating a shield like area, cancelling out the suffocation of Silver's aura which began to return to a soothing magenta, though his eyes remained the same.

Ruby wasted no time getting to her sister and bringing her in closely. " You big BULLY ! " Ruby said angrily as she glared at Silver before clutching her sister close.

" I'll come back home...Just leave them out of this." Ren said weakly, averting his gaze from Silver, who let out a sigh.

Silver turned to Ruby and Blake who setting Yang down gently on her bed and quickly formed a protective wall between him and Yang.

" I don't know if I should feel offended at you think just you two could beat me, or impressed at your determination."

" You SHOULD feel ashamed of yourself." Weiss said suddenly, shocking everyone.

" I think you're the last person to say that to me Schnee. You're family isn't earning the Humanitarian award any time soon."

" How DARE YOU ! "

" Because I can."

Silver left it at that before leaving the dorm but his eye flashed briefly, causing Yang to stop her mental fit and return to a frightened but normal state.

" I find it hard to believe that you two are even remotely related " Pyrrha said to Ren, who drew in a deep breath.

" Same. "

* * *

><p>" I don't try to get involved in other people's affairs but don't you think you're pushing your brother to hard ? It's clear he doesn't want to leave Beacon, and forcing to go home isn't earning you the brother of the year award."<p>

Silver ignored Virgil before heading of towards The Emerald Forest. " You people should really mind your own business."

" I'm just saying, and sorry if this is harsh but you're failing as a brother."

Silver stopped in his tracks as the tension grew in the air. Passing students of Beacon noticed Silver's murderous aura flare angrily a his hair rose up in a murderous fashion. Some stayed to watch safely at a distance while others quickly hurried away.

" I will. Kill you. Right here. Right Now."

Virgil sighed before waving Silver's threat off, almost like this had happened before. " I'm more worried about the collateral damaged we'd cause. Forget I said anything, unless you wanna go like we used to."

Silver's hair and aura returned to normal as he continued on his way. " I really really hate you."

* * *

><p>Virgil knocked on the dorm door, and waited patiently for someone to answer the door.<p>

A minute later, Ruby answered the door and was surprised to see her teacher there. " Hello sir, how can I help you ? "

" Hello, is the dorm Silver's brother is in ? " Virgil asked Ruby who shook her head.

" No he's in the one across...Can I have your help with something ? "

" Of course, what do you need ? "

Ruby opened the door completely and let Virgil in. He quickly saw what she meant by help.

Yang was curled in ball in her bed. She was just like how Silver had left her, frightened.

Virgil already had an idea of what happened. He took a seat next the disturbed Yang and put a hand on her head. A few seconds later Yang's facial expression from one of panic and fear to one of calm as she passed out in her bed.

Ruby watched in awe and her mind filled with questions, that Virgil did his best to answer.

" So you learned to stop Silver's Lotus Eyes ? " Ruby asked, trying to confirm what Virgil had explained.

" Basically yes and no. I've learned to fix the damage that Silver's eyes caused by countering it with my aura but it's risky. I learned it because it's more or less my fault for not keeping him on watch. I'll explain more later but I have to go talk to Ren."

Ruby followed Virgil to Team JNPR's dorm and waited outside for about ten minutes until Virgil exited the dorm.

" Don't worry, Ren isn't leaving Beacon anytime soon." Virgil informed Ruby who beamed with enjoyment.

" Really ?! But but-"

" Don't worry, I'll go talk with Silver. You all just focus on your studies here."

" Yes sir."

* * *

><p>" See this is nice, just a group of friends together with no worries." Ruby said happily, until they heard what sounded like a bolt of lightning.<p>

" FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE JUST LISTEN TO REASON ! "

Silver was sent flying back by Virgil's drop-kicked as he crashed through the a window and onto the table in the cafeteria. Teams RWBY and JNPR eyes opened in shock as lightning arced from Silver's arms as wires electrocuted him and he was swung around into the wall.

" GETTING TIRED OF YOUR SHIT SPARKY ! " Silver yelled as he pulled on the wires on his arms, pulling Virgil in as Silver kicked forward, a hit that landed directly in Virgil's chest as he was sent crashing into the far back wall. The wires on Silver's arms retracted back to Virgil's twin dagger as Silver's eyes glowed slightly.

" Wh...What is happening ?! " Pyrrha questioned Silver who looked at her, causing Pyrrha recoil in fear. Virgil recovered and shot across the cafeteria like a lightning bolt and kicked Silver in the side of his face.

" You dropped your guard."

Silver re-appeared as he kicked Virgil through the window and out into the courtyard. " So did you, bastard."

Virgil kicked up as him and Silver began to trade blows faster than anyone could follow, even putting Ruby's speed semblance to shame.

Virgil and Silver each landed punches to each other's face even as they spat insults at each other.

" OVER-CHARGED BATTERY ! "

Elbow strikes clashed against each other before they continued.

" OVER-CHARGED EGO ! "

" SELF RIGHTOUS KNIGHT ! "

" IGNORANT IDIOT ! "

Fatigue began to take it's final toll as their fist clashed, shattering the ground beneath them before they head-butted each other, causing everyone to wince as if they too felt it as blood trickled from both their forehead as they staggered back weakly.

Silver cocked his fist began as violent pink aura swirled around his fist densely enough for everyone too see.

Likewise Virgil's fist swirled in a deep ocean blue aura that changed into electricity that cackled like a thunderstorm.

They glared at each other before charging and time seemed to slow as they each threw their punch. Their fist narrowly missed each other as they struck each and they collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

" Who won ? " Jaune question as they peered over the debris with his team.

" It was a draw."

arrived angrily as she began repairing the damage Silver and Virgil had caused before stopping in front of them. They both weakly turned their heads as they looked at her before looking at each other and speaking in unison.

" Ah crap."


End file.
